1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media and other materials and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and other materials and, in particular, to containers and methods for initially packaging and thereafter repeatedly storing disc-shaped media together with or without other materials.
Still more particularly the present invention further relates to a new and improved method for initially receiving and storing media and a beverage in a container of the type having a lid with a central opening adapted to receive and retain a straw. In the preferred embodiment the beverage is placed inside said beverage container and retained therein by affixing said lid, and the media is releasably retained within a second container such that the media is permitted to move rotationally while being limited in linear movement both perpendicularly and parallel to the plane of the media, and the second container is releasably attached to the lid. The second container includes a central aperture that corresponds to the central opening for the straw in the lid such that when the second container is releasably attached to the lid, both the second container and the lid allow the insertion of a straw therethrough into the beverage container.
2. Background of the Invention
Packaging and storage devices for media are generally known. Disc-shaped media, such as CD""s, DVD""s or CD-ROM""s, encounter special problems in handling, packaging and storage due to their delicate, flat recorded surfaces. Such disc media is generally sold in plastic cases which are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Such cases are generally rectangular and have a mounting hub for holding the disc media by its center aperture.
Disc media is routinely sold with other materials (whether directly related to the content of the disc media, i.e., ancillary, or otherwise). At the present time, disc media in such xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d is commonly packaged together with ancillary materials in larger rectangular shaped cardboard boxes for shipping, sale and packaging. The xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d are necessary to reliably protect the disc media from contact with the ancillary materials in the larger cardboard boxes. Such plastic case/cardboard box combination package arrangements are not only expensive, they also do not lend themselves to certain unique applications.
An opportunity exists that is not being commercially exploited at the present time to distribute disc-shaped recording media with materials that are dispersed via xe2x80x9csuper sizexe2x80x9d and other fountain drink cups. This opportunity arises in connection with the delivery of all types of refreshments in all types of food service and entertainment environments. This opportunity is not being exploited due to the lack of an effective container design and method for efficiently organizing, protecting, shipping, displaying at retail and storing disc-shaped media packaged with other materials.
One important object of this invention is to provide a container in which and a method whereby disc-shaped media and liquid refreshment materials can be packaged together in stacked relationship in a manner so as to avoid contact therebetween.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that enables the delivery of disc-shaped media at the point of retail delivery of beverages and other liquid refreshments in a fin, innovative and eye-catching manner.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that enables disc-shaped media to be securely packaged remotely from the point of retail delivery with beverage or other liquid refreshments.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that eliminates the need for a separate case (i.e., the need for a xe2x80x9cjewel boxxe2x80x9d) for the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby during initial storage, shipping, retail presentation and re-packaging disc media is securely held against movement and protected.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a shipping container in which and a method of shipping whereby disc-shaped media and other materials can be packaged, presented, conveyed, distributed and stored.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an aesthetically unique and compelling device and method for presenting at retail disc-shaped media and other materials which may or may not be related to the content of the media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the internal wall of the first chamber of the container is cylindrical in shape and of a diameter slightly larger than the external diameter of the disc media to thus retain the disc media in the container against movement in the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby an annular shelf extend from the internal wall of the first chamber, said shelf having diameter larger than the aperture of the disc-shaped media and adapted to retain the disc media in the container against movement in a first direction perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging, whereby the container has a removal protective element that attaches to the container when the disc media is either initially positioned or subsequently re-stored on the seat and that retains the disc media against movement in a second, opposite direction perpendicular to the plane of the disc media.
To accomplish these and other objects, the container of this invention in its preferred form is a first member or wafer for the storage of disc-shaped media in a first chamber and a second member or container for the storage of a beverage in a second chamber, which container is sealed by a cover having an opening at the center thereof for the insertion of a straw. The first chamber is an annular inner chamber for receiving the disc media and includes a cylindrical inner structure defining central support for the disc media by means of the annular opening at the center thereof, such that the disc media is allowed to rotate, while limiting the linear movement of the disc media both perpendicular to and parallel to the plane of the media. The inner structure includes an aperture therethrough, which aperture aligns with the opening of the cover when the wafer is in place on the cover. The disc-shaped media is sealed within the annular inner chamber of the wafer by means of a circular protective element which engages the cylindrical inner structure and the perimeter of the wafer, thereby preventing the passage of any substance into the inner chamber of the wafer. In the preferred embodiment, the protective element is heat-sealed to the inner structure and perimeter of the wafer, although other attachment means, such as adhesives, or sealing compression fits, are contemplated. A means for penetration is disposed in the center of the protective element such that the penetration means is aligned with the aperture through the inner structure such that a straw may be inserted through the means for penetration, the aperture in the inner structure and the opening in the cover in order to gain access to the beverage. In the preferred embodiment, the means for penetration comprises an xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d shaped incision known as a xe2x80x9ckiss cut.xe2x80x9d
In the preferred method of packaging, disc media is inserted into and releasably retained within the annular inner chamber of the wafer by means of the cylindrical inner structure and sealed therein by means of the protective element. A beverage is poured into the second chamber of the container and sealed therein by means of a cover having a central straw opening. The wafer is then removably attached to the cover such that the opening in the cover and the aperture through the inner structure are aligned. A straw may then be inserted through the protective element and cylindrical inner structure of the wafer, and through the opening in the cover, to allow drinking of the beverage.
The above, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.